The present invention relates to vehicle powertrains having integrated powertrain control systems mounted on the powertrain.
Typically engines, such as internal combustion engines, have an air intake manifold for drawing in air from outside the engine and directing the air into each engine cylinder. The outside air flows in through an air intake duct and into a central air chamber, from which it is then directed into individual runners or channels and into each individual engine cylinder where combustion takes place.
Generally, combustion is facilitated by activating a spark from a spark plug within the cylinder of a gasoline engine or by activation of a glow plug within the cylinder of a diesel engine. Such activation is generally accomplished by supplying either post or continuous electrical signals or power feeds to the spark plug or glow plug. These signals or power feeds in turn typically come from either a central distributor, or from individual ignition coils at each cylinder. In fuel injected engines, it may also be desirable to have an individual electronic fuel injector (EFI) disposed approximate each cylinder; these EFI""s also require signals or power feeds, typically from a microprocessor-controlled sub-system.
The electrical distribution system required to facilitate these various signals and or power feeds conventionally requires a considerable network of wires, cables, harnesses, connectors, fasteners, brackets, standoffs, strain reliefs, and one or more support frames for arranging, routing, and supporting all of these elements. In addition, most engines nowadays also require various other electrical engine subsystems, such as engine control modules, mass air flow sensors, sensor modules, antilock brake control modules, and so forth. Each of these sub-systems also require its associated wires, harnesses, connectors, housings, fasteners, etc. further adding to the electrical distribution and routing system of the engine. All of these various sub-systems are necessary, they may each add to the overall weight, space, complexity and cost of the engine.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide some means of accommodating the various signals and power feed needs of an engine system by reducing the overall weight, space requirements, cost, and complexity of the engine system.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art approaches by providing an system for controlling the operation of a vehicle powertrain. The system has a powertrain circuit for receiving powertrain a plurality of operating signals, processing the operating signals, and outputting a plurality of powertrain control signals for controlling the vehicle powertrain, and an air-intake manifold fixable to an engine of the vehicle powertrain and adapted to receive the powertrain control circuit.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the powertrain circuit is a flatwire flexible circuit.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention the flatwire flexible circuit includes a flatwire lead for electrically coupling the powertrain circuit to an external device or circuit.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention a housing for securing the powertrain circuit thereto and providing environmental protection thereof is provided.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention the housing is substantially disposed within an interior of the manifold and in an air stream flowing through the manifold for convectively cooling the powertrain circuit.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention the powertrain circuit is adhesively bonded to the housing with a thermally conductive adhesive.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention the air-intake manifold includes a shelf for supporting the housing within an interior of the manifold.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention the air-intake manifold includes at least two rails for supporting the housing within an interior of the manifold.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention the housing includes an electrical connector affixed to the housing for electrically coupling the powertrain circuit to a circuit or device external of the housing.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention the powertrain circuit includes a processor for processing powertrain control logic for controlling powertrain operation.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention the air-intake manifold includes a heat sink fixed to the air-intake manifold for increasing thermal cooling of the powertrain circuit.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention. An air-intake manifold fixable to an engine of a vehicle powertrain for directing intake air into the engine is provided. The manifold includes a powertrain circuit for receiving a plurality of powertrain operating signals, processing the operating signals, and outputting a plurality of powertrain control signals for controlling the vehicle powertrain.
These and other advantages, features and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the drawings, detailed description and claims which follow.